


The Anniversary

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [35]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arthur and Eames' anniversary and Dom/Ari (another babysitter) comes to watch the kids for a few days so they can to to a hotel for the night. Sexy times between Arthur and Eames who take advantage of not having a kid burst in or shout for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

When their wedding anniversary came around, Eames wanted to go all out. 

Having young children made it difficult to do any kind of celebration and it wasn’t rare for them to have forgone celebrating in the past when their babies where too little to be left behind. They had, had years of dining at home after the kids went to bed and only recently had they been able to go out for a few hours at night.

Now that all three of their children were older, Eames thought they were more then capable of going away for a weekend. They would leave Friday afternoon and come back Sunday morning and spend those few glorious hours, alone.  
When Eames told Arthur, Arthur was for it, but he worried about leaving the kids for that long.

“Who would watch them?”

“Ari. I already spoke to her about it and she’s more than happy to do it.”

“Do you think she can handle three kids for that long?”

“They’re well behaved and we’re only a phone call away. They love Ari too.”

After their old friends reunited themselves, Ari had made multiple visits to her friends, meeting their children, bonding with them so it wasn’t a problem for her to spend a few days alone with them. Only Briar Rose has singing class after school but Ari was totally capable of handling it. Arthur agreed.

When the weekend came, Arthur and Eames set their children down and told them they would be gone after picking them up after school Friday, all of Saturday and they would be back Sunday morning. Briar Rose pouted a bit but Edward took it well. They were both excited when they told them Ariadne would be coming over to watch them.

After Eames picked up Briar Rose, Arthur finished packing and then waited for Ariadne, who came over with her luggage and a canvas bag full of junk food and treats. She smiled and said,

“What? Hey, it’s their weekend too. They’re not allergic to anything.”

Arthur couldn’t argue. He wasn’t overly strict with their children’s diets, but he didn’t allow a lot of junk food. He figured he could break the rules just this once. 

Soon, Eames came back with Briar Rose and they said bye to the kids, giving them lots of kisses and hugs and they thanked Ari as they left. They drove into the city, to a very lovely hotel and Arthur was impressed and excited. He couldn’t remember being alone with Eames for more than a handful of hours and it would be nice not to have to get up every few minutes to take care of Phillip or Briar Rose or Edward. While they loved their children a little alone time was always healthy for couples and Arthur couldn’t wait.

After they checked in and brought their bags up to their rooms, Arthur went to Eames and put his arms around him. They kissed for a few moments until they pulled back and Arthur asked,

“What do we do now?”

Eames smiled, putting his arms around Arthur’s still trim waist and said,

“Well…we have a few hours before dinner…”

Arthur nodded in agreement.

Their love making, as married parents, was often quick and/or quiet. It was quick and quiet if they tried to sneak something in between naps and events, it was quiet at night when their kids were asleep or when the two older ones were at school and Phillip was napping. They rarely got a  moment to just enjoy themselves, include foreplay and be loud, which is what happened that afternoon.

Arthur moaned, softly at first and then as if he remembered they were away, he began to get louder. Eames smiled, kissing at his skin as he rolled his hips against him, feeling Arthur’s legs tighten around his waist, panting, not at all focused on the door and his concern that Phillip might cry or the kids might wake up. He groaned against Arthur’s throat, enjoying the feel of his naked body against his own, not having the worry about covering up. He loved to hear the sound of Arthur’s moans and cries because he felt as if he hadn’t heard them in a while.

It was as if they were dating again. Before their children, before their marriage, back when they were both still in the field, when they just started dating. Eames felt like that all the time, every moment he could steal with Arthur, it felt like it did when they were dating and Arthur felt the same way. Having this weekend alone, it made them feel as if they were dating again - when passions ran so high they could hardly keep their hands off each other. When every moment alone meant sex, when they fucked like teenagers, every few hours and that want was still just as strong as when they first ignited it. Arthur felt Eames’ hand on his thigh, hiking it up higher, feeling him thrust against him harder each time, frantic and desperate and when Arthur moaned and came suddenly, he gasped, his entire body trembling and shaking as if he hadn’t had an orgasm like that in a while.

Eames followed, moaning loudly as he settled over Arthur, both of them struggling to catch their breath.

“Fuck…it’s been a while…”

Eames licked his lips, still catching his breath as he said,

“Yeah…”

Arthur held onto his husband, hearing nothing but their hard breathing and the air conditioning humming through the room. When they eventually pulled away from each other, Eames laid on his back, smiling as Arthur lay beside him and then turned.

“Good start to the anniversary weekend.”

“And to think, we still have the rest of the night. And then all day tomorrow.”

Arthur grinned and then put his arm over Eames’ stomach. 

“Yeah…I need a few more orgasms like that.”

Eames laughed.

“Happy anniversary, my darling. I love you.”

“Happy anniversary. I love you too.”

They leaned closer to each other and kissed each other.

“When should we call home?” Asked Arthur.

“Tomorrow. Right now, let’s let Ari know we’re here.”

Arthur agreed and after doing just that, he lay back down stretched. Eames watched him, seeing how beautiful he was after carrying three of his babies. There was just a fine scar along the lower part of his stomach and while he didn’t have the rock hard abs of his twenties, his stomach was still flat, his waist slender, nothing on him jiggled because Arthur took great care of himself. Eames returned the favor by working out, watching what he ate and walking the dogs and chasing after his kids often…it was no wonder their desire for each other hardly weakened. Eames reached over to Arthur, touching his side as he kissed him.

“Shower?”

Arthur nodded, a smile on his face.

“Yeah…then we can get ready for dinner.”

Eames agreed and they got up, heading to the shower.


End file.
